Power Rangers Street Fighter
Power Rangers Street Fighter is an original Power Rangers series made in inspiration of when Ryu became a Power Ranger in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. The main Rangers are certain Street Fighter heroes who are chosen to be Power Rangers, and then some. Synopsis Coming soon... Characters Street Fighter Rangers Allies *Power Rangers Supersonic Force *Power Rangers Flight Squad *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Commander Amanda Oratio *Dr. Thaddeus Keane *Wilana Mizuno *Derrick *Maryann *Supreme Commander Mason Layfield *Teddior: Based on Trash Dimension. *Dryzor: Based on Dryer Jigen. *Devon Frink: Portrayed by Brian Thompson. *Jenny Holland: Portrayed by Musetta Vander. *Carlton: Portrayed by Freddie Highmore. *Commander Rick Maddox: Commander of the World Defense force who gave the Supersonic Rangers their morphers. Portrayed by Mark Wahlberg. *Tobor-G6/Supersonic Cannon: Voiced by Alison Viktorin. Based on Arthur-G6. *The Stay Tooned Gang **Fiddle: Fiddle is an anthropomorphic black and white cat. Fiddle is tall, skinny, and the most cowardly of the five toons. He is constantly chased by another anthropomorphic cat named Katrina, who has a huge crush on him. He is the least destructive of the toons. **Schmooze: Schmooze is a short, orange anthropomorphic dog, and the most irritable of the toons. He's somewhat selfish and obnoxious, and hates the other dog in the group, Scoops. He is recognizable by his black bowler hat and red vest. He often has fantasies about being a rich sultan and is deeply in love with the group's leader, Pixel. Schmooze could be a bulldog. **Scoops: Scoops is the other dog in the group and arguably the most hyperactive and cheerful in the group. He often annoys Schmooze and has an obsessive love for gravy. He has an unusually good singing voice. **Chisel: Chisel is the blue cat in the group and can always be seen wearing a red cap. He is the most destructive of the toons, as he loves throwing explosives such as dynamite at everything he can, including the player. He is Pixel's twin brother. **Pixel: Pixel is the group's unofficial leader and the other cat in the group, as well as Chisel's twin sister. She's pink and always wears a purple shirt. She acts like your stereotypical "Miss Perfect" and acts very mature, although she's prone to irritability and temper tantrums. She is almost as destructive as Chisel and the smartest in the group. She is the subject of Schmooze's affections, feelings she does not return. **Frank: Frank is a heavily built up human toon who hates the other toons. That was before the Stay Tooned Gang changed their ways and became allies to the Supersonic Force Rangers. **Dr. Pickles: Dr. Pickles is a stereotypical mad scientist who is bent on world domination. He conducts very painful experiments on the other toons and has the strange ability to open his head to his brain. **Katrina: Katrina is a tall white cat who adores Fiddle. She seeks to marry him and often attacks him with kisses. **Purple Glop: He is literally purple glop who often is seen making things messy. *Neo Flight Squad Rangers **Drake Mathews: Portrayed by Chris Casamassa. **Amber Prescott: Portrayed by Sophia Crawford. **Axel Simeon: Portrayed by Hakim Alston. **Roman Ramirez: Portrayed by Ho Sung Pak. **Kristi Reed: Portrayed by Mer-Mer Chen. Villains *Shadaloo **Grand Masters/Four Kings ***M. Bison: The founder and supreme leader of Shadaloo, he controls a powerful energy known as Psycho Power. He wishes to conquer the world and create a new rule where he controls everything. Thanks to Lex Luthor and his Cadmus technology, he was given a newer, stronger and younger body. ***Balrog: A former boxing heavyweight champion who got banned for killing an opponent, he joined Shadaloo only for money. ***F.A.N.G. is an assassin who uses poison to attack, and self-proclaimed second in command of Shadaloo, having become one of the four Grand Masters following Sagat's departure. ***Vega: A sadistic Spanish matador who kills for pleasure, he joined Shadaloo in charge of assassination plots. **Akuma/Oni Akuma Ranger **Evil Ryu/Evil Ryu Ranger: Clone of Street Fighter's Ryu, permanently possessed with the Dark Hadou itself. **Chuck Snider/Dark Red Ranger: Formerly known as Charles Lee Ray, a.k.a. Chucky, the murderous, possessed Good Guy doll. When he and his wife Tiffany were recruited by Bison, he agreed on giving him a body. That was where Bison came up with a brilliant idea; to use a Cadmus clone of Ken Masters as his new body, provided by Lex Luthor. Chucky was really excited about it, and after permanently transferring his soul to his new body, he decided that it shall be his permanent one. To his delight, Chucky's new body comes with the same abilities as Ken Masters, only dark and evil. He loves it so much, he decided to change his name to something fitting for his new look; Chuck Snider. This made Tiffany love him even more, and vice versa. Ever since then, Chuck became another valuable asset to the Alliance of Evil. **Kagenaru "Kage" Mono/Kage Ranger **Tiffany Snider/GraveRanger: Chucky's now-beloved wife. At first, she still possessed the body of the actress Jennifer Tilly. She fell in love with Chucky even more when he became Chuck Snider, thanks to him transferring his body to the Cadmus clone of Ken Masters. But one day, after being beaten alongside Chuck Snider, Tiffany lost Jennifer's body, thanks to Zordon, who used his magic to extract Tiffany's soul and freeing Jennifer permanently. Thinking fast, Tiffany's evil spirit was taken by Master Vile, who put it in a jar. Afterwards, Lex Luthor used a pink-haired Cadmus clone of Krista Sparks before Chuck transferred Tiffany's spirit to the body. Tiffany was surprised of her new look at first, but then she started finding herself even sexier and more beautiful in her new look. With that said, she and Chuck decided to start a new life in their new bodies, but still killing victims. That was when they agreed to join Zarnak and his ultimate alliance. Character design based on Dollface from Twisted Metal (2012). **Glenda Snider: Chucky and Tiffany's daughter. At first, she was a normal human girl willing to kill for Chucky and Tiffany's sake, but when she saw Chucky and Tiffany in their brand new bodies, she admired them so much, she wanted a special new body of her own so that she would really be a ruthless killer. That was when Bandora and Zarnak gave her a lifeless body that looks like Regina from Glitter Force Doki Doki. Glenda eagerly accepted the new body, and Chucky and Tiffany transferred her soul to the Regina-like body. Ever since then, she became not only a valuable ally to the evil villains, but also a dangerous serial killer. **Seth **Krusher Zhukov: Cadmus clone of Zangief. **Zagar Ripper: Cadmus clone of Sagat. **Senka Willow: Cadmus clone of Juri. She becomes Bison's partner, and later on, his beloved bride and co-ruler of Shadaloo. **The New Dolls: Bison's new female bodyguards since his old ones were permanently broken free from his control. ***Evil Chun-Li/Evil Chun-Li Ranger: Cadmus clone of Chun-Li. ***Kenia Ruby: Cadmus clone of Cammy White. ***Amber Andrews: Cadmus clone of Decapre. **Bison Troopers ***Arkane, a blue shock trooper. ***Blade, a red shock trooper. ***Khyber, a yellow shock trooper. ***F7, a black shock trooper. **Zoltar: Bison's top henchman. **Senoh: Bison's top scientist. **Shadaloo Rangers: Lord Draven's Ranger Clones, a concept back from the scrap heap thanks to Bison, only that they now serve Bison as his Power Ranger soldiers. **Shadaloo Soldiers **Monitor Cyborgs *Torture Toons: Enemies of the Stay Tooned Gang. **Beaver & Bighead: The exact same duo from Tiny Toons Spring Break Special, parodies of Beavis & Butthead. **Tazzel: A trigger-happy gangster blue rabbit. **Dredula Duck: The official co-leader of the Torture Toons, a lookalike of Daffy Duck with sharp teeth. **Red Tentacle: An alien tentacle with a great IQ, and the co-leader of the Torture Toons. **Duscle Devil: Dredula's pet green flesh-eating Tasmanian Devil. **Mildgrove: A yellow dragon who is a great jumper. **Rylan Copperwood: A Jason Voorhees wannabe dwarf. **Igorek: Murderous Cossack puppet who acts like Chucky and Slappy the Dummy. **Hibis: A small orange cat who packs quite a punch. **Skullrot: A living skeleton with his bony fingers sharpened to claws. **Night Stalker: A black ghost who camouflages himself in dark areas. **Barush Beigan: An underground boxing champion whose punches can easily give big bruises to his opponents. **Mr. Steelberg: A corrupt businessman who owns a toxic waste company and a casino hotel in Hill Valley, named "Steelberg's Pleasure Palace". **Zeebo Slapstick: A fireball-juggling weasel. **Killtron: Killtron is the Magic Death Robot. Arsenal Zords *Crimson Hawk: Ryu's Zord. *Blazing Phoenix: Ken's Zord. *Storm Tiger: Chun-Li's Zord. *Stone Buffalo: Guile's Zord. *Lightning Armadillo: Blanka's Zord. *Blizzard Grizzly: Zangief's Zord. *Shining Swan: Mika's Zord. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call *Ryu: "It's Morphin' Time!" Galleries Street Fighter Rangers RYU-RANGER.png|Ryu the Ryu Ranger Ken_Ranger.png|Ken the Ken Ranger Chun-Li_Ranger.jpg|Chun-Li the Chun-Li Ranger Guile_Ranger.jpg|Guile the Guile Ranger Cammy_Ranger.jpg|Cammy the Cammy Ranger Blanka_Ranger.png|Blanka the Blanka Ranger Zangief.jpg|Zangief Zangief Ranger3.png|Zangief the Zangief Ranger Rainbow_Ranger.png|Mika the Rainbow Ranger Ryuma_Saikaku.png|Ryuma Saikaku Allies Seven_Mighty_Morphin_Rangers.png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mmpr-armoredred2.png|Jason the Red Ranger (with Dragon Armor) Black_Ranger_with_Dragon_Shield.png|Adam the Black Ranger (with Dragon Armor) Normal_Pink_Ranger_with_Dragon_Shield.jpg|Kimberly the Pink Ranger (with Dragon Armor) ROTGRPT1222.jpg|Tomax Oliver Mmpr-green.png|Tomax the Green Ranger ZackTaylor.jpg|Zack Taylor Mmpr-black.png|Zack the Black Ranger Mmpr-armoredblack.png|Zack the Black Ranger (with Dragon Armor) KellyHuAsTrini4.png|Trini Kwan Kelly_Hu_as_Trini.png|Trini Kwan Zyu-yellow.png|Trini the Yellow Ranger Rocky_DeSantos.jpg|Rocky DeSantos (Cadmus clone) Mmpr-red-Jason.png|Rocky the Red Ranger Mmpr_boom_concept_white_dragon_ranger_tommy_by_exguardian-dcakwet.png|Emerald Ranger Ranger_Slayer.png|Ranger Slayer Prof._Azurite.png|Professor Azurite Tiger_Ninja.png|Tiger Ninja Mammoth_Commando.png|Mammoth Commando Master_Tyrannus.png|Master Tyrannus CPYeotu.jpg|Power Rangers Ultra Zeo Zeo_Gold_Sentry.png|Ultra Zeo Gold Ranger PRUZ-Christian.jpg|Alex Harvey PR-Michael.jpg|Terry Wilkins EricSteinberg.jpg|Dennis Osborne 93228-Ivory-Banks.jpg|Ivory Banks PR-jeri-ryan.jpg|Karen Blaire Peter_Shinkoda.jpg|Korso Limburger Princess Zarina.png|Princess Zarina The Arbiter.png|The Arbiter Kiss-it-nycc-2012-338846536.jpg|Cassie Hack and Vlad Spawn 1997 Movie.png|Spawn Lady_Spawn.png|Lady Spawn The_Redeemer.jpg|The Redeemer Angela_Spawn_Film_001.jpg|Angela Carrie.jpg|Carrie White Data-top-fiveman.jpg|Power Rangers Supersonic Force Green Supersonic Ranger.png|Green Supersonic Ranger Commander Rick Maddox.jpg|Commander Rick Maddox Arthur-G6.jpg|Tobor-G6 BirdmanTaskforceJetman.jpg|Power Rangers Flight Squad Green Eagle Ranger.png|Green Eagle Ranger Pink Flight Squad Ranger.png|Pink Peacock Ranger Jet-birdman.png|Osprey Knight SilverFlightRanger.jpg|Cobalt Phoenix Ranger Jesse_2.png|Jesse Walsh Jet-bluem.png|Jesse the Aqua Falcon Ranger Lisa_Webber.png|Lisa Webber Purple_Vulture_Ranger.png|Lisa the Purple Vulture Ranger Power Rangers Neo Flight Squad.png|Neo Power Rangers Flight Squad Amanda Oratio.jpg|Commander Amanda Oratio Rexsuper Omega Arsenal.png|Super Omega Ranger Super_legends_guardian_ranger.png|Guardian Ranger Villains M._Bison_Power_Rangers_Legacy_Wars_Street_Fighter_Showdown.png|Master Bison Vega.jpg|Vega Balrog.png|Balrog F.a.n.g..jpg|F.A.N.G. Okuma.jpg|Akuma SSF4AE_Evil_Ryu.jpg|Evil Ryu Street-Fighter-V-Kage.jpg|Kagenaru "Kage" Mono Evil_Chun-Li.jpg|Evil Chun-Li Chucky.png|Chucky Chuck Snider.jpg|Chuck Snider Dark_red_ranger_by_everyfaces-dc6k9zx.jpg|Dark Red Ranger Tiff-soc.png|Tiffany Krista.png|Tiffany Snider glen-cult-of-chucky.jpg|Glenda Ray CHP5Glenda.png|Glenda Ray Evil_Regina_Cosplay.png|Glenda Snider Glenda Snider.png|Glenda Snider Regina_Uese_The_Power_of_The_Glaive.png|Glenda Snider Seth.jpg|Seth Zangief.jpg|Krusher Sagat_street-fighter-rise-6.png|Zagar Street_Fighter_V_A_Shadow_Falls_Juri.jpg|Senka Street_fighter_v_cammy_dark_hero_recolor.png|Kenia USFIV-GLADIATOR-DECAPRE-LG.jpg|Amber Andrews Bison_Troopers_1.jpg|Bison Troopers Zola_Human.jpg|Zoltar Senoh.jpg|Senoh Draven_army_Rangers_Clones.jpg|Shadaloo Rangers Bison_Troopers.jpg|Shadaloo Soldiers Kl2gm70hhcuy.png|Monitor Cyborgs DrakkonFace.png|Lord Drakkon (unmasked) Lord_Drakkon_2.jpg|Lord Drakkon (unmasked) Mmpr-drakkon.png|Lord Drakkon Drakkon-evo1.png|Lord Drakkon (Samurai form) Drakkon-evo2.png|Lord Drakkon (Zeo form) Drakkon-evo3.png|Lord Drakkon (final form) 61uPC6wMCjL._SL1190_.jpg|Dark Saba Billyevil.jpg|Lord Tricer (unmasked) Evil_Kimberly_Turbo_Movie.jpg|Ranger Slayer (unmasked) Ranger_Slayer.png|Lady Merla Evil Jason2.png|Lord Rexxor (unmasked) The_darkness_within_by_kyomusha-d8eindj.png|Lord Rexxor Princess_Tigora.png|Princess Tigora (unmasked) Yellow_ranger_by_comicartist88-dcm41w5.jpg|Princess Tigora Duke_Mastados.png|Duke Mastados (unmasked) Addred_by_nibfreude-d9yo6ly.jpg|Duke Mastados Zordonicus.jpg|Zordonicus Zordonicus_(human_form).png|Zordonicus (human form) kat-evil.jpg|Lady Pterazon (unmasked) Pink_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db5758i.jpg|Lady Pterazon Roadrunnercartoons.jpg|Steve Mason (clone) Lucas_Grabeel_2016.png|Steve Mason (clone) Red_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db575d6.jpg|Tyrannozor Camron_Copeland.png|Camron Copeland Blue_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db574zl.jpg|Triceradon Ruriko_Futaki.png|Ruriko Futaki Yellow_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db575g7.jpg|Tigrika Screen_Shot_2017-08-26_at_9.59.32_PM.png|Henry Bowers Black_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db574kz.jpg|Mammothor Legacy_Wars_Black_Dragon.png|Black Dragon Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Street Fighter Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter Category:Crossovers Category:PR Crossover Category:Toonwriter PR Series